Network services are widely deployed and important in many networks. Services provide a range of features such as security, wide area network acceleration, firewall, server load balancing, deep packet inspection, intrusion detection service, and Network Address Translation (NAT). Network services may be employed at different points in a network infrastructure, including for example, wide area network, data center, campus, and the like. The services may be applied as part of a service chain.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.